Without a Word
by ju1i3Oh
Summary: She appeared and warmed up his cold days. AU. GraLu. M-rated for a reason.


**A/N: So I started on this GraLu fic because I noticed there was hardly ANY out there! So as a huge GraLu fan (**_there only so many of us out there__**)**_**I had to do it! And of course I haven't been up to date with the manga recently because I've been disappointed of course-but then maybe that's just me. BAH! Whatever I hope many of you enjoy it!**

Summary: She appeared and warmed up his cold days. AU. (GraLu)

_P.S: I corrected a big mistake on my part-UR is (sorry was Gray's mother). _

**Standard Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Without a Word

I.

It was on days like these, where the sun is setting, the cool breeze kissing her face that she wishes for a time machine. She wishes for half broken wishes and premature promises.

For the world and time to stop.

But much too soon, the sky darkens with sparkling stars galaxies away. She comes back to reality, standing from her perch on the river's edge making her way back to the bustling city life a hundred miles away.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Psst!"

Lucy hides her smile as she finishes placing the last book away before glancing at the young woman through the bookshelf's gap. She nods in acknowledgment at Levy's pouting expression "Lu-chan, why don't you come and hang out with us? Jet and Droy wouldn't mind, ne?"

Lucy sent her friend a look, not that she minded hanging out with the three, but Levy must know about her childhood friends' affections…then again Levy was very dense. Her heart went out for Jet and Droy.

"Sorry Levy, I have to work tonight" the blue haired book worm's face fell "but maybe next time, ok?"

Levy's smile widened, hopeful "Sounds perfect!"

The doorbell chimed, signaling a new customer and ending their conversation as Levy went back to stand behind the counter. And she continued placing books onto the shelves. She loved books.

She just didn't like lying to her friend.

But it was ok. Soon she'd hangout with Levy and make it up to her.

* * *

A soft groan escaped his lips, his hands firmly holding onto a narrow waist to keep her in place "G-Gray-sa…ma…!"

His dark eyes stared at the woman spread out on his desk breast bopping back and forth, papers and pens scattered across the floor from the exerting movement on his desk. His mouth hungrily latched onto a pert nipple exposed to him from her opened button up shirt and strewn bra lying across the office floor forgotten. His tongue swirled, flicking the pebble between his teeth as she whined digging her heels across his back.

His thrusts quickened as his eyes landed on the clock across the room; damn he had a meeting to attend in ten minutes.

The desk shook from the ferocity of his thrusts, her arms snaking around his neck bracing herself. His fingers tugged on fine blue tresses, anchoring her body for better leverage. Her hips matched his pace, unsteady and wild.

"…uh!"

The already erratic pace quickened turning violent as the monitor fell and hit the floor "Fuck." He was going to need a new computer.

He was starved and it was taking longer than necessary for him to find his release. What the fuck was wrong with him? Juvia was practically reaching her third and he hadn't even released once. Fuck.

He callously flipped her over, impaling her. The feel of her bottom tightening around his pulsing cock had him groaning. Almost there…almost…

A few quick thrusts and moans later he found himself pulling out satisfied.

"Let them know I'll be out in a few." Gray languidly called after a flustered Juvia fixing her disheveled appearance.

"As you wish Gray-sama," a pretty blush adorned her face at the smirk he sent her. The door closed leaving an echo of silence filtering his room. Gray dropped in his chair facing the view he had on Magnolia. The great striving son of Ur, heir of Fairy Tail Enterprises, his mother's blood and tears; a place she made her own through hard work.

It had been Master Makarov who had looked after Fairy Tail, but now that he finished what was necessary and finally at the rip age of twenty-three people will see just who they're up against.

And he'll find that bastard.

He'll find that fucking perpetrator.

…

His mother's murderer.

…

…

…

…

…

…

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips, glaring at the god forbidden condo. It was cold and smelled of isolation. Pulling his tie off, he made his way to the master bedroom and somehow the room temperature seemed below freezing. He thought maybe moving into a new place would make all the memories vanish, disappear and make him feel better. But the ache in his chest only worsened and expanded.

Pulling on some sweats hanging low on his hips, he decided a late night run was what he needed after he donned on a dark wife beater. Maybe working out his stress from work might help too. The meeting had been anything but annoying, fucking Natsu loud mouthing about him whoring around with his receptionist rather than being on time. What the hell did that even matter to the flame brain anyways; he made it to the meeting didn't he? Ah and he couldn't forget Erza, the ever badgering woman that _tried_ to keep him in line when she wasn't fucking Jellal's brains out behind closed doors.

_"You know what you need droopy eyes?" _

_ Gray was about to say a thing or two about what he thought Natsu needed at that moment. It included his fist and maybe his foot too. "You need someone like Lisanna in your life!"_

_ Gray gave him a deadpan look "you want me to fuck your girlfriend?"_

_ He narrowly missed his friend's punch "No you fucking pervert! Lisanna is mine! MINE!"_

_ "Hn."_

_ Natsu's nose flared "Never mind you snow flake."_

He had glared at the pink haired young man stalking off and breathing fire through his mouth in anger, accidently bumping into Gajeel.

It hadn't been pretty cleaning up after those two.

Never with those two.

Sigh. He was going to need to renovate the building.

He jogged past his condo, past familiar office buildings and into Magnolia's city park. Something about the darkness of the night calmed him; it was ten minutes before midnight. Most of society should be back home lying underneath warm covers. Right now it was just him and the night's solitude. Continuing along his route, his eyes adjusted to the low lighting of street lamps every few meters or so when he suddenly spotted a figure sitting on the only bench a street lamp was able to shine down on. The first thing he had noticed was blonde hair, the closer he got the more he noticed the girl's hunched form holding onto a book.

What the hell? If he didn't know any better he'd think she was some insane woman looking for trouble. Who in their right mind read a book this late at night…in a park?! Didn't she know there were serial killers and rapists?

An annoying tick grew alongside his temple as he towered over her, blocking any type of lighting the street lamp provided. He cleared his throat.

...

Gray was about to grab hold of the woman's shoulders and maybe shake some sense into her for not responding, when he noticed the miniature trembling coming from her hands.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything." He slowly stepped back fixing the silent blonde an annoyed glare "Why are you out here if you were going to get easily scared?"

He watched her close the book and slowly ever so slowly lifted her chin. He was met with a pair of big golden brown eyes. Something in his system paused for a moment as he took in pale smooth skin, pink lips, a button nose, long lashes and those bountiful mounds constricted beneath her shirt begging to be set free.

She was pretty.

He'd seen plenty of beautiful, sexy, exotic women in his life but she was the first he'd admit was pretty with an air of innocence rarely found in the type of woman he slept with.

A spark of irritation was directed his way. He raised an amused brow. She was feisty too.

"Mind your own business…" Lucy mumbled a quite 'weirdo' after her statement, but it seemed he had caught it because suddenly the handsome man was chuckling.

His presence irked her, he was good looking—ok he was beautiful, but appearance meant nothing if the person was an ass. And she's met enough assholes in her lifetime. Cautiously, she stood seeing that he was still occupied. Lucy held her breath tiptoeing away as she turned her back on him.

"So you say I'm the weirdo, but I wasn't the one reading a book at the park." He countered smug, his blue eyes narrowed as she turned back around slowly resigned to her fate at being caught.

"Y-your shirt! Put your shirt back on!"

She watched him pause taking in his half naked appearance "Oops…" slowly as if it wasn't anything new he crouched down and tugged his wife beater back on.

And this was her quo to escape while the enemy's back was turned. She just didn't count on tripping on a stupid rock and hurting her knees in the process. Damn it, she'd have to crawl now.

A callous hand was offered, her eyes followed the limb until she faced the black haired male again "Need a hand?"

Lucy huffed, biting her lip as she stood on wobbly legs and began limping away.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

Ignore him, Lucy.

"Oi!"

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

It was after she walked for a mile that the man's voice was finally gone. Lucy winced at her bleeding knee, once she got back she'd make sure to clean and bandage them up.

She had walked another eight miles before familiar rundown apartments entered her field of vision. And another ten minutes before she made it back home.

It had been a long day.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gray? Earth to Gray?"

"…"

"Ice princess?!" He fixed a menacing glare at the loud mouth who had slammed a hand on the desk.

"What?" He growled, clearly not in the mood. Gray hoped Natsu was smart enough to leave him alone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Clearly the idiot was anything but an imbecile "did you hit your head or somethin'?"

"No, you idiot. What do you want?"

Natsu cocked a brow, saying nothing as he inched closer to his best friend/rival. Gray's clenched fists twitched at the close proximity. Right when his mind was made up on sending Natsu flying across the room, the sneaky son of a bitch snatched the book on his desk. The book he had been staring at for the past hour and a half until he was rudely interrupted.

Gray stood taking a hold of Natsu's collar "give it back." The sudden wide grin on the pink haired man's lips pissed him off. It was as if Natsu knew some secret he didn't.

"Frankenstein, huh? Didn't know you liked readin' anymore."

Gray gritted his teeth, his patience quickly running thin.

After the encounter last night his mind had been bombarded with brown eyes, pale skin, blonde hair, and a petite figure limping away from his grasp. He had woken up to painful morning wood only to have himself fix that problem, rush out of his place with a burnt piece of toast, and getting stuck in traffic. No, he wasn't in the fucking mood but he was horny as hell too. The only souvenir left from last night had been her book. Curiosity got the best of him once he flipped through it, luck having to be on his side as he took out her receipt. It was a borrowed book and its due date was today.

He saw an opportunity open, was it just to satisfy whatever he was lusting after? Maybe. But he didn't think much of it because sooner or later he was going to have her just like any other woman who knew him. After all, it was more of the thrill of having to chase after someone so interesting. She had caught his attention and he was starving to know more about her.

Gray managed to retrieve the stolen book after sending Natsu hurling on the floor with a painful thud.

"Jackass…aren't you joining us…for lunch?"

He scoffed at Natsu's fallen form before closing his office door behind him. He walked passed his secretary's desk sending her a smirk before entering the elevator. He had a destination in mind and that was _Grandeeney's Book Store_.

* * *

"Ne, Lu-chan…" Levy stared at the frantic blonde pacing behind the counter.

"…where? Where did I put it?" Lucy silently wailed clearly not paying attention to Levy "Porlyusica is going to kill me!"

"Why?"

Lucy cried out, caught off guard as she fell. Slowly she stood smiling sheepishly at her worried friend. She was pretty certain the bruising on her knees was going to bother her all day. "Sorry, about that Levy."

Levy shook her head "why is Porlyusica going to kill you?"

Lucy bit her lip unsure as to whether or not she should say anything. Those big worried eyes of Levy's managed to change her mind, she confided to her friend what happened last night…well more like rearranged a few things around so it seemed like she was working. Her eyes closed at her friend's high pitched squeal, sparkles behind Levy's eyes, hands clasped together…crap.

"How romantic Lu-chan~"

Ok, so maybe discussing thing with Levy wasn't such a good idea.

"How is it romantic? Thanks to that jerk who was just bugging me and not minding his own business, I lost the book. Humph! …as if he owned the place or something—did I forget to mention he was a STRANGER!"

"Oh Lu-chan," Levy waved her hand as if dismissing what she had just said, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips "I bet stranger-san has your book."

Lucy choked on her spit. No, please dear Kami-sama don't let it be true. Please, please if that were true…

The door's chime rang both Levy and Lucy turned to greet their new customer.

"Welcome!"

But it seemed Levy was the only one able to voice out a welcome.

The small blue haired woman sent Lucy an odd look noting how the blonde was struck voiceless, mouth agape staring at the very attractive man wearing a suit.

"I think you forgot something."

Levy glanced at the book the young man placed on the counter, letting a big grin settle on her face. Oh! Her hazel eyes were fixed on Lucy's super sexy stranger-san.

So romantic~

* * *

**Review, comment, encourage, inspire...etc! Thanks for reading~**


End file.
